Of Parchment and Sake
by VKLW
Summary: Just some shortsdrabbles on ShunsuiNanao sometimes others. Individual summaries inside. This will be updated until I relieve myself of all things Nanao.
1. The Winner

Yeah, I'm on a big Shunsui/Nanao trip. I don't know why… So I am just going to post some of the drabbles/shorts I have created. They range from K to M; I'll give a warning so no one stumbles upon someone in the middle of the nasty…I've averaged it at T for the overall thing haha. I doubt that'll stick...

I hope you enjoy!

**Story**: The Winner

**Pair**: Shunsui/Nanao

**Rated**: K/K+ (if you're picky)

**Summary**: She smirked, because she knew one thing absolutely: She could never win against Kyoraku Shunsui.

**  
**

Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters do NOT belong to me. I simply use them for my amusement.

* * *

The busy day just wouldn't end for Ise Nanao. In fact, as the sun glared in through the office window and glinted off her glasses, she realized it wasn't yet afternoon. She sighed, taking a small break to crack her stiff fingers and stretch her aching back. She closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation of moving disks before opening her eyes. 

"What are you doing taicho?" her body had locked up as she blinked up into his dark grinning eyes that hovered above hers.

"Already noon and you're already stiff?" He ignored her question, "That's not healthy Nanao-chan," he crooned.

She closed her eyes once more as she sat upright in the painful chair. Shunsui still hovered behind her, but she ignored him. It was like this nearly everyday. She would be busy and he would sneak in to tell her she worked too hard. She would mention that she would work less if he helped and in response he would make a quick excuse and hurry away to nap and drink sake. It had been like that for as long as she could remember.

"You could put some effort into working a little more," she picked up her pen.

"Ah, but alas, you are the brains of this operation, my little Nanao. I'd only slow you down," he paused a moment to watch as she scribbled things down. "I'm going to check on Jyuushiro, Unohana-taicho asked me to keep an eye on him. She thinks he's lying about the severity of his…attacks."

Nanao faltered at the guarded tone of his voice. She looked up to meet his gaze and hated the pain she saw there. Ukitake-taicho's 'fits' had become more frequent as of late, worrying most of the other divisions, but especially his closest friend, Kyoraku Shunsui. To keep the peace, Ukitake-taicho had exclaimed that everything was fine – '_Nothing to worry over, really_.' Nanao watched her taichou wondering what could be done to help but found herself coming up short. She merely nodded her head in assent.

"Give him my regards," she fought not to get up and touch him, to offer him any comfort of any kind. She gave a tiny, rare smile, hoping it would cheer him up just a little.

His eyes seemed to brighten as he leaned his shoulder casually on the wall by the exit. "I was thinking, maybe my Nanao-chan would take a break and walk with me to see him," his normal dreamy smile returned as her own fell and she considered his request.

"I will, but there is a lot of work to be done her…" her eyes narrowed at him, "…you have to promise to help when we get back!"

Shunsui threw his hands up in defeat. "You win this time, Nanao-chan."

She smirked, because she knew one thing absolutely: She could never win against Kyoraku Shunsui. All he had to have done was get a lower seat to take care of the paperwork while they were out. But, no, if he did that, she figured, how would they find the excuse to spend the day with each other.

* * *


	2. Of Parchment and Sake

This one I like a lot. It has a much more mature theme but I picture it in my head and it's perfect.

I hope you enjoy!

**Story**: Of Parchment and Sake

**Pair**: It's a Triple!!! Shunsui/Nanao/Jyuushiro

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: To breathe in the scent of books, parchment, and ink, was to breathe in Ise Nanao and Ukitake Jyuushiro.

Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters do NOT belong to me. I simply use them for my amusement.

* * *

To breathe in the scent of books, parchment, and ink, was to breathe in Ise Nanao and Ukitake Jyuushiro. Often, Kyoraku Shunsui wondered what drew him to the peculiar smell, and then, one late night…he found out why.

Why Shunsui had decided to visit his ill friend in the late hours of the night and early hours of the morning was lost to him, but he continued to walk along the stone path to the Thirteenth squad headquarters unfaltering. He was not worried about the man, in fact his friend had been coping with his illness well. He didn't walk quickly or fearfully, he simply wanted to see if Jyuushiro was awake. Maybe his friend would be interested in a little sake while Shunsui tried to fight off his sudden case of insomnia.

He stood outside of Jyuushiro's personal quarters with a smile. Behind the screen he could see a gold flickering of light; it seemed that the Thirteenth taicho was awake after all. He made his way to the screen and slid it open without hesitation, mostly so he could take the chance to annoy his friend, who valued his privacy. It took him a second to blink through what seemed like a dream.

Deep in the wiles of her passion, Ise Nanao looked exquisite above the white haired God beneath. The two looked up, alarmed at the intruder and looking like they were preparing to explain to a lower seat who accidentally looked in. When they registered that it was Shunsui, they simply looked at each other, smiles that only lovers share flitting across their faces. Shunsui didn't know whether to keep watching or give them their privacy, but his decision was soon made for him. Simultaneously, his fukutaicho and best friend lifted their hands, reaching out to him – beckoning him.

As Kyoraku Shunsui dropped his pink haori carelessly to the floor, he knew that when there was the smell of books, parchment, and ink, there was also the scent of sake and flower petals.

* * *


	3. Late Night Visiting

This one is really short. More of a conversation really. I thought about adding more but I think it shines on its own.

I hope you enjoy!

**Story**: Late Night Visiting

**Pair**: Nanao/Shunsui

**Rating**: K+/T (for implications)

**Summary**: Too many late nights means not enough sleep for Ise Nanao...

Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters do NOT belong to me. I simply use them for my amusement.

* * *

"Eventually you're just going to fall over," the kind voice of Unohana Retsu chastised the Eighth squad fukutaicho. 

"I know, but recently I haven't been sleeping well," Nanao huffed as the Fourth squad taicho gave her a considering glance.

"Then perhaps this is a problem I should take up with your taicho?" Nanao looked startled.

"What? Why?"

"Because, perhaps…I can convince him to keep his late night visits to a minimum for the sake of your health." Unohana gave a knowing look that brought a blush to Nanao's cheeks and an embarrassed 'O' to her mouth.

Regaining her dignity, she closed her mouth and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "I see," she simply replied. It wouldn't much matter, she decided. She had been the one doing all the late night visiting.

* * *


	4. Shameful!

Another one! I see how all you meanies put me on your alerts but don't review. DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW!

I hope you enjoy!

**Story**: Shameful!

**Pair**: Shunsui/Nanao

**Rated**: K

**Summary**: Nanao-chan freaks out in dire situations where her taicho is concerned…

Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters do NOT belong to me. I simply use them for my amusement

* * *

It was a beautiful day. Birds were chirping, a nice breeze was blowing, paperwork was flowing, and Kyoraku taicho was groaning in misery. 

"Did you really have to hit me Nanao-chan? I think I'm still suffering from last night y'know?" He held a place between his eyes, as if doing so would keep the rest of his swaying body from falling over.

Nanao sat behind her desk with a pleased smile on her face. It was true, her taicho had looked a little more gray then usual, but after a night of heavy drinking and woman chasing he deserved some punishment.

Nanao seethed at the thought, "Suffering? You mean you're hung over right?" she wouldn't even spare him a glance. Instead, she focused on the reports sitting on the desk; all were about the newest recruits for squad eight. She scoffed at the names and ages, "Barely out of the academy! Just more trouble to deal with I think…" not to mention they were all young women of varying attractive qualities and attributes.

"…Nanao-chan?"

She didn't even bother to respond, trying to quell her jealousy before letting anything slip to her taicho. He didn't know how she felt of course, no one short of Matsumoto knew about that, and even then she was sworn to secrecy and had promised to never bring it up. It was pathetic, Nanao knew. It was childish too, but her affection for the pink-clad pervert was so..._shameful_.

"_Nanao-chan_…" something about the lilt to his voice made her spare him a glance.

"Do you think I should go check on the new recruits and see if they are settling in well?" she began to take in his slightly more haggard than usual appearance.

"No…I think you should check up on me first…" and with that Shunsui dropped to the floor.

O-O-O

"You swear he's alright!?" Nanao had to fight off the urge to shake the lovely fourth squad taicho.

Unohana laughed, "It was just a parasite! Easily destroyed and your taicho easily restored!"

Nanao nodded, sitting back down in the chair beside her taicho's cot. Her heart was still pounding just as loudly as when he had collapsed. She closed her eyes trying to calm her heaving breaths but failed as the feeling replayed in her systems.

When he had collapsed, she at first stared dumbly where he lay, and then slowly, a cold eclipsing fear had filled her very veins. When she had finally been smart enough to do something…Nanao rested her elbows on the bed to lay her head in her hands. How shameful she had been! She had screamed! Screamed and screamed for help! She knew her squad would never let her live it down. Not to mention how ashamed she was of herself when she escaped to the lavatory to cry in relief when she was told that her taicho would be perfectly fine after a simple injection!

Nanao sighed, drawing away from her thoughts to look into her taicho's slumbering face. Without considering her actions she laid her hand tentatively on his chest to feel the sturdy 'thump' of his heartbeat. All over a damn parasite! Unohana had explained that the parasite was like the one in Zaraki's eye patch. Obviously, unless he possessed the same level of reiatsu in such explosive amounts like Zaraki would he have been unaffected by the reiatsu eating thing. Since he did not, it simply ate away at his reiatsu until, in his weakened state, he collapsed.

"You stupid man!" she hissed, dropping her head beside her hand on his chest.

"You beautiful Nanao-chan," he stroked a stray lock from her face which served to startle her into an alert position.

"How are you feeling?" she quelled her fluttering heart and tried to flatten out her wobbling voice. He was simply tired and slightly drugged from the injection; nothing he said should be taken to heart...

Shunsui heard the struggle in her voice-saw it in her eyes. "I'm fantastic as long as Nanao-chan is happy," he gave a grin.

In a second she had recounted the days events, and feeling she could not shame herself worse then she already had, threw her face back against his chest…and cried.

O-O-O

"If you ever mention that again I'll flatten your head between the two biggest books I find."

The days light gleamed across Shunsui's nose as he lounged on the office sofa. "Yes, Nanao-chan."


	5. Tag  You're It!

I noticed you cheeky little bastards favorite my story and put it on your alert lists but do you review? NO. I have your names! FF sends them to me via e-mail! . Please review, please critique. Much love!

I like this one and then I don't like this one. It doesn't flow as well to me and all of it doesn't add up in my head. But I really just wanted to see Nanao call Shunsui a bastard. That's always fun. But yeah here's one more after a LONG wait.

I hope you enjoy!

Story: Tag – You're It!

Pair: Shunsui/Nanao

Rated: K

Summary: Nanao just wanted to read, tag was what she got.

Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters do NOT belong to me. I simply use them for my amusement

* * *

Pinch.

WHACK!

"Ow."

"Serves you right." Nanao went back to reading the newly revised rule manual. Yamamoto had given her the thick black book personally, knowing she would want to memorize ever last detail before he allowed the other squads to pick at it. She was nearly half way through – no small feat considering that the book would have probably been a meter thick had Kurotsuchi-taicho not used a special page and ink that condensed and enlarged as pages were turned.

"You've been reading that all afternoon Nanao-chan!" Kyoraku Shunsui lay on his back, staring up at his fukutaicho.

"And the evening and afternoon before, have you just now begun to notice?" her retort was half hearted. She was in the middle of a sentence and dared not lose concentration now for fear of being lost in the sea of ink and words.

She shifted slightly, her bottom was sore from sitting for a long while and she needed to find another position. Her day's workload had been extraordinarily low and her taicho had convinced her to enjoy the spring whether with him on the flat roof. She had agreed, knowing it would be peaceful and conducive to her reading if her ostentatious taicho slept the entire time. He had done just that until fifteen minutes ago, making her lose her spot not once but twice already.

"How can you read this?" his mouth was right next to her ear as he hovered over her shoulder.

She yelped in surprise, jumping at the sudden closeness and slamming the book shut on accident. She stared at the closed book incredulously for a moment, she had not marked her page – the book was HUGE. She may have to re-read entire chapters before she could decide if she was reading the same regulations – many were so similar you couldn't tell the difference. She felt rage boiling in her blood, felt Kyoraku back away – laughing nervously as she shook in anger.

"You," she growled, vein pulsing. "You!" with every swift step she took forward he took back and soon he was teetering on the edge of the roof, above the garden on the eighth squad's south wall.

"Nanao…" he threw his arms up in defense, "I'm sorry!" But he was still smiling, enjoying the closeness that she had instigated.

She grit her teeth and with one strong push, sent him spiraling to the garden ten feet below. She glared down, watching as he moved to only make himself even more tangled in the vines and bushes. She smiled slowly, laughing with every loud curse he let out. He narrowed his eyes up at her and she froze – he looked so…angry? She stepped back out of his line of sight, her heart pattering a strange rhythm. She felt fear, but was not certain as to why. Was it the cold look he had given her? She quickly grabbed the thick tome, hoping to make herself scarce quickly.

"Running away?" she ran straight into his thick chest and he wrapped his arms around her to trap her there. "That is not like you at all Nanao!"

She cringed at the lack of endearment but began to try and regain herself, becoming firmer as he continued to hold her. "I simply have other work to get to" she lifted her chin and met his unwavering eyes.

She blinked and looked away, losing the staring contest he had obviously wanted to start. He gripped her tighter for a moment before letting go altogether. "What should your punishment be Nanao?"

"Punishment?" she felt a chill go down her spine.

"Yes, it is a rule after all that the fukutaicho may not harm their taicho unless that taicho has been challenged fairly for his position," he tilted his head to the side, "you knew that Nanao-chan, it was on the page you were just reading."

She balked – her fight or flight instincts were taking over – she ran. It seemed to surprise him only for an instant. She began to use shunpo. She could just barely make out a voice in her head: Don't stop running or else! But no sooner had she felt the apprehension from this comment she found herself staring at his chest once again. He laid hands on her shoulders, keeping her an arms length from him.

He moved close, foreheads pressing together before he grinned, "Wasn't that fun? I told you I didn't like you wasting your energy on something boring as a manual!" he kissed her hard on the mouth. "Tag!" he stated and then shunpo'd away, leaving Nanao staring shell-shocked at where he had once been.

O-O-O

WHACK!

"Ow."

"Tag you bastard!"

* * *


	6. Someone Must Get Hurt

YEAH!!!! This is kind of a crack pairing I had in my head. Its actually kind of dark, and I love it. It's a song fic sorry if you don't like them, but I love this song its my favorite band!!! I'm really happy with this actually PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and let me know what you think. This is probably one of my favorite things I've ever written. : p

**Story:** Someone Must Get Hurt

**Pair:** Shunsui/Nanao/Aizen

**Rated:** K/T

**SongFic:** Someone Must Get Hurt – She Wants Revenge.

**a/n: **just to clear up any confusion - this is supposed to be set when Aizen first attacks Seireitei which begins the war. (This hasn't actually happened in the manga, there is no war((yet))) Nanao is leaving with him because she chose sides - she doesn't want to die in Seireitei - she thinks the shinigami will lose the war. I REAPEAT: there is no actual war (yet).

* * *

Nanao faltered as tears continuously rolled down her cheeks. She looked around the dark room at the man sleeping beside her – the taichou she had always longed to feel beside her this way. She got off of the futon she had been sitting on and pulled on a haori lying around (in the dark she couldn't even tell if it was his horrible pink one).

_Please don't touch me. I've come too far to let you bring me down._

_You think that I'm easy. But try as you might, you can't have me now_

She heard his breath falter in his sleep. There was no way she had actually expected him to not sense her leaving. She stopped a moment, as if actually expecting him to open his eyes and protest. But he wouldn't, he had told her it was her decision, there would be no hard feelings.

_These tedious dances, we run through but I've memorized them all_

_I quietly melt down, and consent to you, if only just to ball_

She stared a moment longer, hoping he would shout, tie her down, scream at her that she absolutely COULD NOT go. She heard the siren sound, the squads would be up and moving in seconds to defend Seireitei.

_As I stare through you and I stand quite still_

_And an alarm sounds just up the road_

_I can tell you'd like some company, but I can't fix you when you don't want me_

As she ran from the room, she bumped into the fifth seat. The man blushed at her disheveled attire and surprisingly pink haori. But she barked orders, her face never flushed with embarrassment, she never felt that burning in her gut when she felt as if she'd just made an ass out of herself. He blinked a few more times before nodding and running away to alert the lower seats and rest of the squad.

_I call forth a witness, present the facts right down to little things_

_They say the heart is resilient_

She ran in a different direction of the lower seat, she knew where she had to be. Absently, she wiped away the tears that still lined her vision. Despite it all, she felt such pain at the loss of who she thought would probably be considered her first love. She gasped when an explosion rocked Squad 8 HQ. She felt her heart thundering in her ears, she wanted to run back, find her taichou – save him!

_In black and white you swore there'd be no strings_

_I sneak out the back door, but the gavel strikes_

_And I can hear you cry, under the sound of my footsteps_

_This time there will be no long goodbye_

But he stood on the very gate, staring out into the distance. He was a mere speck on the horizon – hard to see without the pink haori, but visible. Which meant she must be an eyesore to him. She turned her back and continued moving.

_As I stare through you and I stand quite still_

_And an alarm sounds just up the road_

_I can tell you'd like some sympathy, but I can't fix you when you don't want me_

She had finally reached her destination, and there he stood smiling at her.

"Aizen-sama." She stared up at him, and wiped all her tears from her face. They wouldn't ever be cried again.

"Nanao-san," he ran his finger along one of the track marks. "I'm glad you're here, I have need of you."

_How can I trust you?_

_How could you need me now?_

She didn't believe him for a moment, and yet – as she looked back at the flames and Hollows destroying the world she had loved and then hated – she didn't care. It was time for the future.

_Its getting to be so cold, old_

_The decision is in and I won't break_

_You cut and you run with our lives at stake_

Nanao felt extreme pain as she watched the war waging around them, and wished that stupid pink clad taichou would have followed her when she had shouted at him to. She would not die for Seireitei, but he made it very clear that he would. So be it.

_Well, someone might get hurt and it won't be me_

_The decision is in, there will be no fight_

_It might sound cold but I know its right_

_'Cause someone must get hurt and it won't be me_

* * *


End file.
